


Flowers~ (CrowleyxAziraphale)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Flowers~ (CrowleyxAziraphale)

Spring was the time of rebirth! New baby animals came along, trees sprouted new shoots, flowers began to bloom from the frosty Earth amongst the grass in the parks.

This morning, a patch of grass just big enough for a blanket, a Demon, and an Angel sat in the park, the patch dry from morning dew/frost and void below of any newly born flowers~

Two wine glasses sat next to a basket, in said basket was breakfast and a little gift~

"Dear boy, come now, you know not seeing where we are going with YOU leading terrifies me!"

"Naaw, but Angel, I never hit anyone-"

"Anathema! Right off the top of my head!"

"Once, I hit her once-" "Oh, and in the chariot that year in-"

Crowley rolled his eyes but smiled as he released his Angels eyes of his hands.

"Oooh, Crowley~"

"Still don't trust me, Angel?" He asked with puppy eyes behind his glasses, well, snake like puppy eyes really-

"You know what I meant!" Aziraphale scoffed playfully and sat beside Crowley at the blanket set up made for two.

He beamed as a wine bottle appeared in Crowley's hands, the glasses filled with their most enjoyed bubble before they cheered to each other and took a small sip.

"It's beautiful out, is it not, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked after a lungful of morning air.

"Your the reason its beautiful, Angel~" Crowley said smoothly, Aziraphale blushing and hiding his face as he giggled, "Crowley, stop'it now! You serpent!"

"Mind grabbing into the basket for breakfast, Angel?" Crowley asked, seemingly fixing or doing something at the moment to do it himself, so only gladly, the Angel did just as requested and brought out a small delicate package of baked goods, tied with a pink ribbon and a note.

Aziraphale smiled, reading it, expecting the name of the baker upon the card only to read simply, 'Open me~'

Aziraphale did as told, following instructions from a card now, he opened the box of treats and gasped, the smell alone breathtaking.

"These smell amazing, and look, such detail, and for pasties, Crowley, dear look-"

The box dropped gently back to the blanket, magically facing properly so nothing was ruined in the tumble.

Crowley stood before a small patch of daisies that weren't there before, especially reading, 'Will You-' Then upon one knee, Crowley smiled sweetly, eyes free of the sunglasses to show honesty in his asking his Angel the question, "Marry me?"

Aziraphale himself gave a silent sob as he held Crowley tightly and whispered breathlessly, "Yes, YES!"

Twirling his Angel around laughing happily, tears streaming from his eyes before both kissed deeply, then held in the glowing morning sun~


End file.
